Gallius
Overview The planet Gallius used to reside in the Nerio sector. It was an imperial luxury world that was originally an asteroid but was covered with habitats to allow humans to live on it. It was an estimated one thousand miles in diameter and was comprised of manly igneous and metamorphic stone. It was destroyed in M41.145 by an invading fleet of chaos forces.It had very few resources or civilians on it at the time so its loss was not too great to the strength of the sector but it did bring quiet a bit of traffic in as a tourist spot for the ultra wealthy. History It was first formally turned into a place for humans to live on on M40.783 by a wealthy governor of the planet Syprio seeking to make a fortress as a lookout for any invading forces. After the governor became disinterested and unable to fund the settling of the local hunk of rock its construction as a fortress as a fortress was halted. Some of the workers stayed behind some by choice and some not. Gallius was known as a place for the poor and down on their luck until another man of wealth from Syprios sought too turn the dwarf planet into a resort for himself and his friends. With the majority of the workers already there construction began shortly after. Many of the buildings were stripped of barracks and armories and were replaced with spas and hotels. Eventually after several years of construction the entire planet had been covered in areas of poshness and nobility that only the insanely rich or people of great renown were allowed to visit. Many of the workers were deported or were kept as scullery servants to work in the businesses on the planet. Construction All of the habitats are constructed in the same ways so that visitors regardless of their location have the same experience. To start from the bottom up would take you all the way from the slums of the workers to the spires that the manager of each location lives in. There are a total of four of these habitats on the planet, two on the poles and two on each side of the equator. In size they are all the same size externally ,but vary some what underground, averaging about two square miles. The Slums The slums are where the servants and workers live. The slums are actually the most well protected part of the entire planet as they were the bunkers of the fortresses that were originally being built. They are also the least changed part of the original buildings if at all as none of the tourists are supposed to ever see them. These facilities are cramped and dimly lit with the bare essentials being the only thing that is installed. Ground Level - The Lobby The entrance to the habitats and the first thing a tourist will see. All of the "lower end" of the rich will go here to have shopping sprees and eat meals that cost as much as a manufactorum worker's wages for a year. Most of the shops are here and this level has light security forces stationed at the entrances to monitor the people coming in and to keep the peace. This part of the facility is open at all times to visitors but lacks any hotels as they are all on the second floor thus ensuring only the upper crust of the rich have the privilege of instant gratification. The Second Floor This floor contains the more expensive services, such as genetic or body enhancing, and the hotels. Access to this level is by invite only from the manager of the respective habitat. Typically the only people to be seen here are rogue traders of considerable wealth, planetary governors, or high ranking politicians. It has a bolstered security force that are always on the lookout for assassins and guests are constantly checked for weapons or other illicit items. The Spire This is where the manager of a habitat runs things from his several cogitators and where the headquarters of the local security forces resides. This level is only accessible if you are a guard or the manager and is never visited by anyone else. It is rather plain compared to the lower levels (excluding the slums) as it isn't meant to impress. Security It lacks the protection of a PDF or IG regiment due to the population rarely ever getting of one hundred thousand people. They make up for this by having a personal security force of ex guard members or any guns for hire who are suitably reputable. There is only a total of ten thousand security guards on the entire planet and they are very lightly armed as it is rare that there is ever an actual need for them. There are two types of security personnel: the ground level guards and the second floor guards. Each are armed with different equipment and vary in levels of training and knowledge of the habitats. Ground Floor guards are equipped with - * Las-pistols * Nightsticks * Security Cards * Grey Fatigues Second Floor guards are given - * Las-rifles * Flak Armor * Elevator Access Cards * Security Cards * Grey Fatigues Government It is unknown who oversees the entire planet as no one in particular is known as the planetary governor but they are subservient to the Imperium. The managers and security forces seem to be the ones running the place though but it has been theorized that the wealthy figure (or perhaps his heirs) that decided to turn the place into a luxury resort secretly runs things behind the curtain and uses the ruse of a resort to capture political or economical adversaries. Current Status As of M41.999 the remains of the planet are orbiting Syprios and the sun of the Nerio sector. There has been talk among the ultra rich of perhaps reconstructing an asteroid to turn into a New Gallius to give themselves a new place to vacation and a new way to get some more wealth. Effects On The System The rate of visitors has slowed down considerably for the Nerio Sector but many of the people are local planets are glad to see it gone due to the residents of Gallius often launching their garbage into the surrounding area. Quotes About Feel free to add your own! Category:Kingslayer1 Category:Planets